Harmony Unleashed: All Stars vs. Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime
Harmony Unleashed: All Stars vs. Atomic Betty X Total Drama: Slash Prime is a Japanese-American/Canadian 5-part OVA crossover series from Holowfox Entertainment. The series is a crossover of both NaruIchi97's crossover series, Harmony Unleashed and Atomic Betty X Total Drama and it will be released starting from June 21st, 2014. The OVA series is directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki with screenplay by Keiko Nobumoto, character design provided by Atsushi Nishigori and Yoh Yoshinari, music by Nijine and animation by Trigger and Production I.G. The series is produced by the Slash Prime/Harmony Unleashed committee and distributed by both Bandai Visual and Aniplex in association with Hollowfox Entertainment and co-operated with Ultra Super Pictures. Aniplex of America and Warner Home Video will provide the english dub license in co-operation with Hollowfox Entertainment to air on AM-Bushidox in a world simulcast English Dub Premiere airing the same day as Japan and on DVD and Blu-ray to be released over the summer. The English Dub is produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Ocean Productions. The Manga will be published alongside the OVA in Young Champion and illustrated by Ryo Akizuki, known for the manga adaptation of Kill la Kill. About the OVA Series The series is non-canon to both Slash Prime and the Harmony Unleashed franchise. The character designs and art direction are in collaboration with Yoh Yoshinari, Atsushi Nishigori and animated by Trigger and Production I.G. (which Hiroyuki Imaishi made Dead Leaves while working on anime from Gainax and later before working and founding Trigger). Plot After a severe storm hit lightning at the Tokyo Tower, an unknown person who appears to be another descendant from the Masamune clan known as Kuro Masamune wrecks havoc in the city of Tokyo, as Asuka goes with their partners Sparky, Shiro, Junichi and X-5 as they will bring Masamune to justice. Suddenly, the Mane Six and the Spirit Brony Resistance are in their mission and came to fight Masamune, even then, the Galactic Guardian Headquarters will try to work things out to resolve the doubts and team up with the Spirit Brony Resistance to take down Masamune and save Tokyo. Characters Music *Music: Nijine *Music Work: Aniplex, Lantis, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint Theme Songs File:T.M.Revolution resonance|Opening Theme: Resonance by T.M. Revolution (From Soul Eater) File:Livetune adding Fukase(from SEKAI NO OWARI) Take Your Way Music Video|Ending Theme: Take your Way by Livetune and Fukase (From Devil Survivor 2: The Animation) Production *Original Creators: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Rob Davies, Mauro Casalese, Trevor Bentley, Olaf Miller, Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Hasbro *Director: Kazuya Tsurumaki *Head Writer: Keiko Nobumoto *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Character Design: Atsushi Nishigori *Pony Design/Animation Director: Yoh Yoshinari *Assistant Animator: Sushio, Kyoji Asano *Color Design: Yukiko Kakita *Storyboard: Shingo Natsume *Sound Director: Masafumi Mima *Music: Nijine *Music Work: Aniplex, Lantis, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint *Chief Producer: Tatsuya Masubara *Chief Executive Producer: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Masahiko Otsuka *Animation Production: Trigger, Production I.G *Production Co-operation: Ultra Super Pictures, Warner Home Video *Production: Slash Prime/Harmony Unleashed Committee **Aniplex **Akita Shoten **Bandai Visual **Bushiroad **Dentsu **Hollowfox Entertainment Japan **Namco Bandai Games Inc. **Production I.G **Takara Tomy *DVD Distributor: Aniplex * English Dub Produced by: Hollowfox Entertainment * In Association with: Ocean Productions and Bang Zoom! Entertainment * English Version Screenplay: Greg Weisman * Subtitles: Laura Wyrick Category:Anime Series Category:Crossovers Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:OVA Series